Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Tearjerker
Season 4-present * Maria being brutally and viciously killed, made even sadder that Satsuki was warned not to have another child after Maria, it doesn't end well for both of her parents. * Her last words were even “Can you please take me to Japan?”, Maria desperately wanted to go back to her mother’s home country, and was denied this when she died. Her tormentors simply replied in unison, "No!" * Her death not only shattered her grandfather, who committed suicide, but her entire family, living and dead, shown when Ailin sobbed when giving her a hug, telling her the “world was a place to find happiness and that hatred and intolerance were a small part of it”, Mikey says that stories like Maria’s “don’t have happy endings” and the damage couldn’t be undone. * What-if Marie's story, it doesn't help that What-if Laura is directly responsible for her stepsister's death since she encouraged a group of older kids to kill her so that she could have her mom and dad all to herself, it doesn't help that her last words to her were "I don't know if you can hear me, I'm sorry", she even holds Ruby, her Build a Bear as a memento, this is made worse by the fact she continues to tell Ruby that "Marie is still away at school". Stricken with guilt, What-if Laura asks if there was a way to right what she did wrong, but all What-If Andrew told her was to simply figure it out herself. * Mairead's story, This was a mixed marriage Irish schoolgirl fascinated with WWI and Ireland, only to be horribly bullied to death, her afterlife isn't much better, where she distrusts almost everyone except Patrick and her friends. * Joseph and Saoirse McNamara are walking tearjerkers, from an 11-year old Irish twin refugees who fled a famine-stricken Ireland in 1845-46 to a Confederate soldier and a housemaid, their bond for eachother were unmatched, Saoirse died one day after her brother, who died of TB which was worsened by malnutrition. * Toshio's life, born into an almost-extinct family, grew up with two abusive fathers and a difficult life despite being born into a life of privilege. * Anna Kirochu, the only survivor of stillborn twins, abused by her biological parents and is mentally and emotionally disturbed by what she has seen. * Denise Armstrong, who was abused by her husband Derek. * They Shoot Teenagers in general, the victim Patrick was an 18-year old Loki cosplayer shot during a BLM riot while going to a convention in the same street the riot was in, dying with his friends beside him with his girlfriend running to the protesters, made worse by Alex's suicide and the fact his girlfriend chooses to end her life. * Ichiro Tachimi's life in general, from being born with a fatal liver defect, to starving in a POW camp, sent to America after his family dies, has a daughter and a son, daughter meets rival's son and have a baby together, a girl, the girl dies aged 8 from being killed at school, his son-in-law and daughter die a week later, he returns to Japan, goes under a deep depression then commits suicide 24 years after his granddaughter, while clutching the reissue Thundercracker and the recent edition of the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure manga brought for his late granddaughter and daughter. * Saoirse and Joseph's deaths, these two were inseperable from the day they were born on earth, and spent a lot of their time together. * Anna's almost sad expression when her long-lost twin brother asks "who the fuck is Dmitry" * Ri Dae-Jung and Marie's reaction to Patrick's murder, bare in mind, these are two 11-year olds, dressed in Winter Soldier and Rey cosplays, witnessing an 18-year old get brutally shot infront of him, the fact Ri Dae-Jung tries to hold back tears while telling Nicole that Patrick was dead is just heartbreaking. * The logo Patrick and Michael used for their cosplayer group, it shows a very cute picture of the Avengers and Loki backed by a map of Jacksonville, after Patrick, Annie and Alex die, Loki, Black Widow and Thor are doctored out of the photo and where the chibi Black Widow stood is a Winter Soldier plush, which pays homage to the one Annie carried around. * Julie Ann Evans and Carol Josephine Koll's grieving parents asking to see Jun Tadachi, who was a Japanese Cyrus cosplayer that shielded both Julie and Carol from the gunman and ended up being fatally shot in the back, only to be told that he died from his injuries three days later, they see his grieving mother, Ayumi Tadachi, when she told her WWII veteran grandfather Iyo Yatakawa that he died, he broke down in tears and wouldn't leave to go to a Battle of Guadcanal commeroration, Iyo later died two months after the massacre from liver and heart failure. * Everything about the Death of Innocence, Sophie, Reicheru, Gemma and Catherine, who are known Pokémon fans, reading about the massacre and the victims, their shocked and heartbroken reactions really strike a chord with the viewers, Patrick's horrified reaction at Jun's almost dying body in hospital, as he was a cosplayer gunned down. * The tape doesn't make it any better, the families are basically hearing their loved ones begging for mercy and getting shot. * The episode's inspiration was because she thought there was going to be a riot when she was going out to get the games when they came out. * Samadi's motive was enough for Cuong, a Vietnamese to yell at him and get angry, Cuong tells him that Vietnamese children were killed and bombed by the United States, but he never used it as an excuse to hurt people, even massacre people, Jane even smacks Samadi across the face. * Rafael revealing his mother after she died in 1999 spent years and years looking for him in the Ghost World, she's never seen her son since 1978 because his father's family refused to return his body to her. * Annie and Dinh's relationship, He is longing to see his daughter, which he cannot see because of his violent brother in law. * Rachel's childhood and her brother's controlling behavior, Rachel just happened to be a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! growing up and her brother hated her for it aswell as being Vietnamese. * Basically everything about Maria, she should have been just another girl growing up a meaningless life in her Christian fundamentalist village, she dies horribly that even her community, which had very strict thoughts on non-gender roles, were horrified. * Ichiro's letter to Joseph Wintergreen before his suicide, saying that he never hated him, he hated himself, The elderly man really missed his long-dead granddaughter, another heartbreaking rote was why Maria never let him touch her Thundercracker figure. * The 14-year old Rachel Jame-Twigs having her new handmade Yami Bakura doll snatched from her by her brother while Dinh tries to get it back, only to be suckerpunched by John Jamie-Twigs and another man, all she could do was try to wake Dinh up as her brother runs off with her new doll, Dinh made it a lifelong mission to get his girlfriend back her doll. * Even though Michael McNamara is a Jerkass, It’s quite understandable why he hated the British so much, All of his family and friends were killed by the British forces, His village was once a place for 1798 activity and was once a place of assassins and criminals but he was only an innocent child when this all happened, he could have been another peasant boy growing up in his village, According to the author of the Theory series, if the massacre didn’t happen, he would have had a personality more like his 5x granddaughter aswell as Saoirse and Joseph. * What makes this even more eerie is that according to Michael himself, the sacrificed villagers of his doomed village went to Hell, even as a ghost, he has no chance of seeing any member of his family again. * Satsuki and Maria in general, Despite Satsuki’s creepy and terrifying nature that includes decapitating Barbie dolls and mutilating them, She is not a terrible person and did love her daughter despite her awkward and unorthodox parenting style, Satsuki was shunned because of her creepy nature even though her daughter didn’t share the decapitating Barbies interest. * Miyako Yoshikawa, a 5-YEAR OLD girl hearing the footage of her uncle’s torture and looking at the photos despite Tariko’s pleas not to look and hear, even hearing Samadi how he would of shot her uncle even if he was a toddler and how he deserved to be shot, To make matters worse, she is completely stone-faced until at the end of the day, where she cries herself to sleep * Maria Tachimi’s diary, It documents her three final years, from the time she watched Transformers: The Movie to her death, there is hardly anything positive in the diary, She even documents herself reading her mother’s manga to show solidarity, She even admits her mother is feeling the same amount of pain. * The fact that ghosts of young children who were brutally murdered in the cases of Wei and Maria is that they undergo a complete change of personality, in Mulan‘s words: They don’t take their deaths too well. * Michael McNamara beginning to lose his vision as he enters the Southern States can be this via the trail, he sounds so terrified as his eyesight hadn’t been this bad due to Ireland’s wet climate, For such a cynical Jerk with a Heart of Gold, It’s jarring to watch him not being able to see. Michael: ““ (Translation: Aofie! I.....I CAN’T SEE! HELP ME!) * Caroline Lynn Rutter, Danny Rutter's first wife who passed away from a terminal cancer when their daughter Laura was a baby. She was a beautiful half-Hispanic woman who loved music, baking, Spanish, playing her guitar her father gave her, and nature walks. She sang "You are my Sunshine" to Laura as a lullaby in Spanish each night, and as a swan song, "Remember Me" before she finally died. Danny kept her diary after her death. * The entire Tachimi-Kimmings household in general, it stands as a memorial and a reminder to a family denied of everything in life, including the desire to live, to Michael Armstrong, it stands as a permanent reminder of a destroyed promise to a promising English teacher, his Japanese wife, and their daughter who was aspiring to be a pilot. * Word of God confirming if Maria had lived but not moved to Japan would have caused her to grow up to be a criminal in a Asian-American gang after breaking from the abuse suffered by the CCOTD, hating them for driving her mother to an early grave while she was 13, Her father being shot and killed by Derek when she was 16, It’s heartbreaking to realise if she lived while still in the Docks would cause an innocent little Japanese-American girl grow up to be a nihilistic criminal who thinks the world is all about hurting and abusing others. This, of course, is the story behind Bad Ending!Maria. * Michael beating up Derek Armstrong, He sounds so angry, but also devastated and upset his descendant was brutally murdered with no one to help her. * The fact that Bad Ending!Maria refuses to see main and What-If! Satsuki and Martin as her mother and father, even refusing their affection at one point because to her, the Satsuki and Martin from the main timeline aren’t her parents because they already have a Maria with them and the What-If ones are happy and safe, unlike how her parents ended up, this counts aswell with all of main!Maria’s family members and even What-If!Maria’s daughters, even telling Sachiko II and Yuki she’s not their mother, What-If!Maria is, this is one of her more heartbreaking Evil Cannot Comprehend Good moments, to her, she has no family, she’s no longer that little Japanese-American girl who almost died. * Her last letter to Joseph Wintergreen also counts, she sees how the media see her, a monster and a psychopath who cuts people up. * Feng’s entire backstory, a poor boy growing up in a rural area of Nanjing, China in the 1980’s, nothing went well for this kid, his alcoholic father abused him and his mother, and ends up snapping after his mother died and starts to experiment with rat poison by poisoning his school bullies, then started to use poison in his whole village, killing 5 people in the process, he hides this all under a cheerful facade. * Despite the monstrous things the Xiaoying Gang have done, they have tragic fragility behind each member, including a half-Japanese girl who lost both parents, a Taiwanese boy who lost his mother and poisoned his dad and several others, Bopha’s parents were survivors of the Khmer Rouge regime and her father eventually ended up committing suicide infront of his wife and daughter. * BE!Joseph Wintergreen meeting BE!Maria again, despite BE!Maria’s written message never to contact her again, He pulls her into a hug despite her pleas and cries to let go and that’s she’s a monster and doesn’t deserve to be loved by anyone outside the gang, he knows that he can’t undo Maria’s damage and stories like hers don’t have happy endings. * BE!Maria had a suicide pact made out for her, which is driving her to her parents grave then shooting her in the head by either Longwei or Zhao, then cremating her, which BE!Maria says it‘s “the most peaceful sendoff” * BE!Maria’s words about her life: “8 years is enough to make you cynical, 13 years is enough to make you bleed, 16 years is enough to make you snap” Category:List of Tropes